Sukuaria's Journey
by Namiaber
Summary: Sequel to Sukuaria's Tale. Willingly sealing yourself inside your son is what he did to save Naruto, but when he reviews his memories he unintentionally causes fear that scares Kushina and Naruto away. Will he show them he's changed?
1. Chapter 1

**Sukuaria's Journey**

_**AN: Hello everyone, it's been a while. I have decided to try and take the few mentions of the past in Sukuaria's Tale and go up to where Sukuaria begins. Please keep in mind that its been quite a while since I've written anything, and I know that I'm rusty. I appreciate any feedback, but not flames. Thanks, and enjoy the Prologue.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**_

**Prologue**

Sukuaria looked around Naruto's mind, a soft smile on his face as he watched his mate Kushina teach his pup Naruto some Whirlpool ninjustu. He never imagined he'd have a human mate given how he used to live. Closing his eyes for a much needed nap since the fight with Pein and the other Akatsuki, he allowed his memories to surface. Kushina and Naruto looked as the area around Minato changed a little and memories surfaced. Both sat down as their 'movie' started.

_Sukuaria ran through a familiar forest from the battle with descendants of Umaiko and Arup, heaving and heavily injured. Going towards a stash cave, he glanced at his hands then feet to find that no claws were present. Growling as the changes finished from the seals taking place, the cave came into view and he released a breath of relief. Entering and laying on the rug that he'd slept on earlier the week, he began to change into his beast counterpart…but nothing came. Fury and anger clouding his judgment, he tried to conjure his trusty dagger. When nothing happened he got up and punched the wall of the cave, only to have pain register from the attack. Snarling as he felt his fangs receding, he simply sat down and decided that he was already dreaming and when he forced himself to wake up, it would be nothing more than a bad dream. Laying down as he would in his wolf form, he fell asleep._

_ Once the daiyoukai awoke, he found that his nightmare was real. Growling as best he could, Sukuaria looked at his unhealed injuries. Seeing the seals cover his body brightly as they continued to slowly zap his power, he stood up quickly only to find that his injuries caused his body to ache and force him back down. How he missed his instant healing. Looking at the roof of the cave, he heard some ninjas outside; it would seem he still had his enhanced senses. He could smell that they were overconfident; he could hear them from half a mile away at least; and he could feel that he really wanted to go out there and kill them. His anger burn brightly inside him and demanded him to kill them. Hearing them come near, he quickly checked his hair and found instead of his pointy ears, he had human ears. Raising an eyebrow he chuckled quietly as he realized that he was reduced to being the thing he hated most; a simple ningen. As the chuckle turned into an angry hiss, he quieted as he heard the ninjas come into the cave. Feigning anger for confusion, the ninjas carefully picked him up and made their way back to a village, not knowing that they held the king of all bijuu, Sukuaria, in their arms. _

_ Seeing that his 'heroes' were traveling to a different village, Sukuaria grinned inwardly to himself. He couldn't believe his luck. All he knew is that he was to evade his sealers and live to gain his strength and power. Closing his eyes as the sunlight hit him, he listened to his 'rescuers'. _

_ "Sura, lets bring him to the village healer. He looks like he could die at any moment, and if he does we'll lose our chance to question him. We need to know where Sukuaria went before it resurfaces and destroys us." Trying his best to keep his deception on the down low, Sukuaria couldn't help but grin (on the inside) as the two continued to talk fearfully about him. That made him feel much better. "Also, inform the elder once we leave our healer, Yanroo." Sukuaria heard a swish as the sunlight vanished and he was laid down on a make-shift bed. Groggily opening his eyes, he saw a young looking girl come over to him. Resisting a glare that wanted to escape, her hair was the exact match of Umaiko. Sukuaria automatically knew that she was a hanyou and wanted to kill her right then and there. Too bad he was stuck as a ningen right now._

_ "Greetings traveler, my name is Yanroo. I am a healer in this village. Where are your injuries?" He began to point to his arm when an embarrassingly loud stomach rumble made itself known. As Yanroo began to laugh quietly, Sukuaria had to suppress the groan. "I see you're hungry. We don't have much since the large wolf, Sukuaria, came through, but I will get something for you." As she left the small room, Sukuaria grinned ferally. Yes, his renown was exceptional and definitely making him feel better about his current predicament. Lying on his back, he knew that he would slowly rebuild and eventually destroy the seals that kept him as a ningen. Hearing Yanroo returning, he pretended to be asleep. "My, his injuries must be bad. I must heal him now."_

_Yanroo concentrated on the arm that her patient had been pointing to and then looked around to make sure that she was alone. Activating her chakra, she found her human chakra could not penetrate his skin. Frowning as this had never happened, she bit her lip and tried some of her…other…chakra. She was baffled when it not only worked but she felt like it was leaving willingly into this stranger. Quickly jumping away as she began to feel weak, she became fearful as the chakra was still being drained. Trying her best to disrupt it, she felt much weaker. Weakly moving away from the stranger, the draining finally stopped. Sukuaria opened his eyes to find the young hanyou passed out._

_ He was presently overjoyed to learn that he could steal other's chakra. Feeling all his injuries healed and some of the seal damaged, he accidently bit his lip with his restored fangs. They were smaller than normal, but it was a start. Walking closer to the awakening hanyou, she looked fearful as he approached. His smile sent shivers down her spine. It looked like he wanted to kill her and take the rest of her chakra. _

_ "W-Who a-are y-you?" Sukuaria paused as he was asked that. He knew it would be suicide to try and say that he was actually Sukuaria. Bending over to her ear, he decided to have a new identity._

_ "My name is Masru. I need to leave this village. Since you actually helped to heal me, I will let you live…but should anyone know, I will come back and drain you completely." Yes, this new identity would be suitable. As his servants would always obey him, so would it be here. The ningen would learn to fear him. "Now scram. If anyone asks, just tell them that I fell asleep and you're exhausted. Stay in your house until morning." Yanroo tiredly got up and quickly left, Sukuaria pleased with how well she was afraid of him. 'Perfect, now to head out and learn how to defend myself as a ningen…what a disgusting thought…" Seeing that night had fallen, he quickly and quietly left the village for the safety of the forest._

Sukuaria awoke and yawned, beginning to stand up and stretch. Feeling that something was off, he opened his eyes to see his own hanyou staring fearfully at him. Confused as to why Naruto began to run away from him, he looked to Kushina to see her in shock as well. Frowning and transforming to Mr. Sexy, he cautiously approached Kushina. When she had fearful eyes at his approach, he reached out a comforting hand…only for her to begin running as Naruto had done. Confused he looked behind him and frowned…seeing his memories in 'movie' form made everything clear. Beginning to chase Kushina, Sukuaria sighed. This was not what he'd expected.

_**Prologue finished. This story will be much darker than its predecessors and will attempt to show how Sukuaria went from being ruthless to how he's portrayed in Sukuaria. Any ideas are welcome, and any constructive criticism will be appreciated. Flames will be ignored after being put out with water.**_

_**Nam**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sukuaria's Journey**

_**AN: Hello everyone, it's been a while. I have decided to try and take the few mentions of the past in Sukuaria's Tale and go up to where Sukuaria begins. Please keep in mind that its been quite a while since I've written anything, and I know that I'm rusty. I appreciate any feedback, but not flames. Thanks, and enjoy chapter 2.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**_

**Chapter 2**

Minato was beginning to bore of this race he and Kushina were having; while Naruto had retreated to the outside, he had been chasing Kushina for several days at least. Closing his eyes, he returned into his beast form and jumped ahead of her. Seeing her slow down to turn, he quickly laid down as a circle and effectively trapped her with no way out. Hoping she'd listen to him, he began to think about what to say when she beat him to it.

"How could you? You monster!" He was glad that his eyes were shut momentarily and that she couldn't see the pain he felt. "Did you seek me out just to drain me! Answer me!" Taking a deep breath, Minato decided to return to Mr. Sexy and start the road to healing the damage he'd unintentionally caused Kushina.

"No Kushina-chan." Looking her straight in the eye, he sat down and motioned for her to do the same. As she did, both parents didn't see a cowering hanyou in the distance. Minato reached out his arm and gently caressed her cheek as he often did. "At that time, I was a very different bijuu. I enjoyed inflicting pain and being cruel, much like the smaller bijuus do. I am so sorry that you were terrified because of that…of me." As he took a breath to collect his thoughts, Kushina's eyebrows furrowed.

"I felt you're hatred and anger towards Yanroo. I felt how much you enjoyed hurting her. How can you change from that?" Every word was laced with something he recognized from his days as Sukuaria…betrayal and deception. Closing his eyes to try and find the best solution, he smiled when he found it. "Remembering how much you enjoyed hurting that poor hanyou? Do you want to do the same to me and Naruto?" At his pained and saddened look, something broke in Kushina. She knew that she'd really hurt him with that.

"No, I'd never do that to either of you. Plus you've already removed the seals from me, remember? Close your eyes, Kushina-chan." Hesitantly she did so, and flinched when he joined their hands together. She had no idea where this was coming from. Hearing the sadness as he said "open them", she saw tears beginning to form. He never cried. Never. Seeing his eyes glow as a new 'movie' started, she felt on a much larger scale the birth of Naruto. She knew how happy it made her feel, and now she was feeling his emotions.

Naruto also felt the new emotions from the 'movie' and wasn't as scared as he'd been. He'd always seen his dad, the king of all bijuu, as something different. Kind, loving, playful, mischievous, mysterious, joking; he'd never thought that anything bad was in his dad. His mom had told him about his birth, but now seeing it brought it to a new level. He could feel, as though he could touch it, how much his dad loved him. Feeling the panic from his dad as he'd tried to claw his way out of his mom, Naruto smiled as he felt the relief that his dad felt upon seeing him. Pure, happy, unfiltered love welled up inside him as he saw himself come out of his mom. Smiling to himself, Naruto looked over at his parents who seemed to be feeling the same; a family once again not torn apart from the fear of the first 'movie'.

Minato laid on his back as Kushina calmed down and processed his feelings about seeing his pup being born. Closing his eyes, his memories returned and he started to push them away. As he did, he felt two sets of hands pull him up; and as he opened his eyes, a smiling and happy Naruto cheered him up. Feeling nostalgic, he ruffled his tri-colored son's hair to which said son complained. Kushina was laughing, and it sounded like music to his ears. Hugging him around his waist, he happily returned it.

"Why were you reviewing your memories?"

"You said you wanted to see them…"

"Yes, but not if it made me fear you."

"I didn't know that would happen dear…"

"But now we should be okay to see the rest right?" At this Minato bolted up, a surprised and shocked face greeting Kushina. "What, I still wanna see the Whirlpool Village history."

"Kushina…I don't think that's a good idea. After what happened…" This time it was Kushina's turn to have the surprised and shocked face. "I definitely don't want you scared again."

"Coward." Naruto bolted away from his dad as he felt an anger spike. "You heard me. I called you a coward." Why did his mom do stuff like this? Seeing his dad cross his arms, Naruto hoped nothing bad would happen.

"Fine. But if you get scared, you knew the consequences." Walking away, Minato returned to his beast form and laid down. His 'movie' began to play again, to which Naruto and Kushina expertly climbed up his back and sat down to see the 'movie' better.

_It had been a good year since he'd lost everything, and Masru was pleased to see that his training was paying off. He'd adapted greatly and was far better at survival than before. Taking a dagger that he'd forged, he'd discovered his blood was still corrosive. The healing properties were still locked, but the seal had weakened some as his chakra reserves had grown. Smiling as he eyed his lunch, the deer (his favorite, no matter what form…he was a wolf) never suspected anything was wrong as it was sliced in two by Masru. As soon as the halves hit the ground, he was drinking the still-pumping blood from the veins. Once gone, he moved to the organs. As he heard some other wildlife come, he quickly put the organs in a sack and ran. _

_ Going to a new cave, he gathered chakra and formed a fireball to start a fire. Letting the meat cook, he felt a familiar chakra and ferally grinned…Yanroo. Going outside, fear immediately entered her eyes upon seeing him. Smelling her blood, he didn't move when she fainted again. This was going to cheer him up. About to check on the meat, he saw a small fox demon enter the clearing. Deciding to test himself, he flared his chakra._

_ "Stay away, she's mine!" Masru walked forward toward the small one, baring his fangs. They had grown much from last year, and were a formidable bite now. "She's mine! Go away!" Withdrawing his dagger, he cut his arm and coated his weapon before charging at the fox. The fox charged back, and the two began to fight. Since he was injured, Masru began to steal the chakra from the fox to heal his cut. "What? Where's…my…chakra?" As Masru finished crossing the distance he struck the fox lethally. Feeling happy that he'd dispatched the younger one, he smelled Yanroo waking up. Facing her, Masru once again got a thrill from the fear in her eyes._

_ "Yanroo. Why are you here?" She slowly got up, planning to quickly escape. "Don't think about running until you answer me!" Her visible gulp caused a sinister smile to grace his face._

_ "Masru-ue, I ran from the village when I accidently looked at the moon and transformed. The villagers chased and were trying to kill me, but the young fox saved me." Masru knew what she meant. Walking up to her, he forced her healing chakra to come out and towards him. _

_ "Don't worry, I won't drain you…completely." Yanroo collapsed once again as most of her chakra was gone. Masru had decided to try something different. He wanted servants like he was used to. He'd make them both his servants. Taking her chakra he put it into the fox. Taking his blood on the dagger, he made a chain appear on the paw of the fox. Walking back to Yanroo, he made another chain appear on her. Hearing the fox accept the chakra and begin to breathe, he awoke and snarled at Masru. "I wouldn't do that, slave!" Activating the fox's chain, it withered in pain. "My blood is corrosive. Should you do that again, I'll kill you for good this time." It nodded in defeat, as did Yanroo once she saw the damage. "Good. There's meat cooking in the cave. Yanroo go tend to it. Fox, what is your name?"_

_ "Makpi. What should I call you?" _

_ "Masru-ue will be fine. Is that your only form or can you transform?" _

_ "Once my chakra rebuilds, I can transform to look human like you do, Masru-ue."_

_ "Good, stay out here and guard the cave. Since the meat is cooking, predators will be coming." Walking inside, he saw Yanroo removing the food from the fire, ready to eat. "Good, lunch is ready. Go stand at the wall." Yanroo did so, feeling more tired. He proceeded to eat his fill, before giving her a small portion. "Whatever you don't eat will be Makpis." Yanroo slowly nodded, even though Masru wasn't watching. She already hated her predicament, being a slave like this. From one forced servitude to another, all thanks to her mother. Seeing her new master throw lunch at her, she effortlessly caught it and was surprised to see a good portion left. Eating her fill, she slowly made her way outside to Makpi. Neither noticed their new master intently watching._

_ "Hello Makpi-kun. Here is the rest of lunch." Sitting down next to him, he laid his head in her lap, while bringing a tail around her in a comforting but protecting manner. Masru already smelled that she was pregnant and was formulating a plan in his head._

Minato awoke with a yawn, smiling when he heard both Kushina and Naruto grumble. As he stood, he felt them both run up his back towards his head. Fighting the ticklish feeling, he wondered what they were up to…his family. Most of all, he was glad they weren't scared of him anymore.

"Now mom!" Raising an eyebrow, he watched them sprint down his back with Naruto in the lead. That would change soon enough. Reaching one of his eighteen tails, they slid down one each, causing Minato to lose his balance. Hoping they were off safely, he quickly changed out of his beast form, a glare forming. He knew Kushina was to blame…she tried it when Naruto was a baby. Seeing them laugh hysterically at him, he moved at full speed to counterattack. Naruto didn't even see the blur as he was suddenly restrained by ghostly tails. Looking at his mom, she was still laughing. Looking at his dad, Naruto instantly sobered up. His dad was angry.

"K.U.S.H.I.N.A…what do you think you're doing?" Feeling Naruto's fear, Sukuaria moved to comfort him. Seeing that he wasn't going to get an answer from her anytime soon, he looked at Naruto. Ruffling his hair, he released his son and hugged him. Memories of the recent Akatsuki surfaced in his mind and as he looked down at Naruto, Minato decided it was time for some long overdue training. Breaking the hug, he came to eye level with Naruto. "Son, the Akatsuki nearly discovered that you are a jinchuuriki. Your mom has been teaching you useful techniques, and its time for me to teach you how to use your heritage from me. Let's start with a one-on-one match, I want you to come at me with everything you have. Understood?"

"OH YEAH!" Seeing his dad uncover his ears, he smiled apologetically and rubbed his hair nervously. It didn't matter that he was almost seventeen; sometimes he still acted like a five year old. Getting on all fours, he charged once his dad began the match. Seeing his dad withdraw a practice dagger, he removed one of his own. Reaching the bijuu, Naruto was shocked when the area was clear. His dad had literally vanished into thin air. As he looked around for his opponent, a kick sent him backwards as Minato reappeared. Naruto easily recovered and gathered his chakra to summon a shadow clone. He never got the chance as he had to leap away from a flaming Rasengan. "THAT'S NOT FAIR DAD!""

"Oh, my bad. Should I get the kiddie area out for you to play in?" Hearing a weak snarl from Naruto caused him to grin as he ran towards his son to test his Taijutsu.

Kushina sighed as she watched the battle. She wished Minato to release her from his tails. She knew Naruto would lose this battle. In all her years, she'd never seen him lose to an opponent. Well, except her on his birthday.

**Chapter 2 is finished. I'm trying to post a new chapter every week since life isn't crazy right now. Once again, I'll welcome any comments but will not accept any flames.**


End file.
